Neju and Naruto: The Story
by senju101
Summary: A plot that reguires Konoha to be destroyed and Naruto to be Kidnap is set. How will Naruto survive the many adventures that lie ahead! Read and find out!
1. The Two

**Neju and Naruto: The Story**

**The Two**

"What happened?"

"I don't understand. Why? There's no way he could be dead."

The family looked out at where Konoha was. The only problem was that Konoha wasn't there any more. "Minato! Please tell me this doesn't mean Naruto is dead to?" Kushina asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. Minato was too shocked to say anything. Both of them were too stunned to say or do anything at all. "I can feel it. Naruto is alive. I just know it." Said Kushina as she got up, wiping away the tears. "Your right. We better start looking for him." Said Minato with a small grin. Kushina smiled back at him. _'Oh Minato.'_ She thought.

**Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village)**

"Do you have the boy?" asked a woman's voice.

"Yes." Came a mans voice.

"And the Hidden Leaf village?" asked the woman.

"It was destroyed by the Nine-tails. We managed to stop them from using the boy as the host." Said the man.

"Good. Give Naruto to Akana and Temujin. They will raise him."

"As you wish, milady." Said the man.

**7 Years later**

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Naruto.

"Good, your home just in time for dinner." Said Akana. She set down the meal and Naruto attacked the food without mercy. Temujin was off to the side laughing at how Naruto had a bottomless stomach. Akana was laughing too. "Slow down Naruto. It's not going any where." Said Akana who was still laughing. Naruto snorted at that and continued to eat.

After all the food was gone, thanks to Naruto's brave effort, Akana cleaned the dishes. After the dishes were clean, Akana asked Naruto to follow her into the living room. Naruto's farther was already in there. "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No. But we do have good news for you." Akana said happily.

"What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You're going to have a little sister!" Temujin said with a big grin.

"Who are you calling small!" Naruto shouted at them, a vein popping out on his fore-head. Both of them laughed at how Naruto was fuming at the fact he didn't even hear that he was going to be a big brother. After calming him down and explaining to him what they said Naruto jumped up in joy. "Yeah! I'm going to be a _Big_ brother. Alright!" He shouted. Akana and Temujin shared a happy look between each other.

**Else-Where**

Minato and Kushina were sitting in a restaurant, waiting for their meals. "I hope Jiraiya really found something out about Naruto." Said Kushina. "Me too." Said Minato. The waiter came over and handed them their food. Minato ate his food quickly. Half way through, Minato noticed that Kushina had hardly touched her food. "Still thinking about him?" He asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry…" she started to cry. "It's just that I miss him so much." She finished. Her tears began to fall more freely. "Hey there!" The couple turned around to see Jiraiya behind them. "Follow me." He said. Minato paid for the meal and the group headed out. After traveling for a few minutes, Jiraiya came to a complete stop. "He's around Waterfall." Jiraiya said abruptly.

"Huh?" asked Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto is some where between the Hidden Waterfall village and Hidden Sand village. But he is alive." Jiraiya said. Kushina fall to her knees crying, saying 'thank you' over and over to Jiraiya. Minato picked up Kushina and looked her squarely in the eyes. "We better start looking." He said with a grin.

"Yes we should. Jiraiya, will you come with us?" Kushina asked.

"Sure. But first, I want to find Tsunade. She and Shizune will have a heart attack when they hear he's alive. They love the boy and would want to see him." Jiraiya said with a grin of his own. "Of course. She wasn't there to save my son and protect him! I'll make her pay for that! Let's head out!" Said kushina while she laughed menacingly. Minato and Jiraiya were suddenly grabbed by the collars of their shirts and were dragged by the still laughing Kushina. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ The two men thought.

**Waterfall Village**

"Where are they now?" asked a woman.

"Five miles from a small village near the Hidden Mist village. Should we pursue?" Asked a man.

"No. Let them search. Even if they find out where Naruto is, they will never be able to convince him. Neju has too much control of him. We protect Neju, Neju will protect us by having the boy. The whole reason we used the nine-tails to attack the Hidden leaf, distracted the Forth Hokage and his wife, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, and kidnap Naruto was so Neju could have him and to save the world." Explained the woman. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"We the council, must also ensure his safety. Isn't that right, _Kara_." Said a elderly man. The woman named Kara nodded to this. "Yes. All is going according to plan." She said.


	2. The Reason

**The Reason**

**6 Years Later**

"Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Neju, and Fu." Said the Chunin instructor. Naruto and Fuu were jumping up and down in joy at the fact that they'll be on the same team. Neju simply smiled. Most of the girls let out a groan of frustration. Team seven got together and quickly headed to off to meet their Jounin-sensei. They arrived at training ground ten. Their was a women about 6'2". She had blonde hair, dark tan skin, and green eyes. "Mom! Your our Jounin-sensei?" yelled Naruto.

"What? Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I can't be your sensei." She said. Naruto's jaw was hitting the ground. He looked at his mother with like she was crazy. "Anyway, let's do some training. I want to know all your abilities." Akana stated.

**Council Room**

"They managed to generalize Naruto's location." Said a councilmen.

"This is bad. We need to stop them!" another shouted.

"Don't worry. I've sent some ANBU to keep them distracted." Said Kara. All members of the council nodded in agreement. Kara waved her hand over a large pedestal that contained water. The image of Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato appeared. They were walking towards a small village.

**With Jiraiya and Company**

"I've should've guessed." Said Kushina, upon entering the village. There were hotels, casinos, and bars. Kushina let out a heavy sigh.

"What did you expect? You know how much she loves drinking and gambling. Until she heard that Naruto was going to be born." Jiraiya stated. They continued walking until they reached a hotel that they decided to stay in. They checked into their room and settled down. "Alright, let's relax for a little bit before we go looking for Tsunade." Jiraiya stated. Minato and Kushina nodded in agreement.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Jiraiya and the others were still looking for Tsunade. "Where is she?" shouted Kushina.

"Let's head to the next district." Said Minato. Jiraiya and Kushina followed Minato and continued looking. They continued looking until it was dark. They headed to a bar to eat. "Why the hell did we come here to eat?" yelled Kushina.

"Because this is the closets." Said Jiraiya. Kushina and Jiraiya started to argue about the definition of what a restaurant. Minato tried to clam them down, but to his disappointment, failed. "Kushina?." Came a woman's voice. Everyone turned to see Tsunade and Shizune sitting at a table that was cluttered with empty beer bottles. Tears suddenly began to fill her eyes. "I thought you and everyone else were dead!" she cried out as she and Kushina ran up to each other and hugged. Everyone greeted each other until Tsunade suddenly froze. Her eyes darted around until they rested on Kushina. "Where's Naruto?" she asked. Shizune also froze and looked around for the said boy. Kushina lowered her head.

"Oh god, not him." Tsunade was about to cry again until Jiraiya spoke up. "He's alive."

"Huh?"

"Naruto is alive. We just don't know where he is." Minato explained.

"Thank god." Tsunade said as she and Shizune let out a sigh of relief. They sat down and explained that they were looking for Naruto and asked if Tsunade would join. "Hell yeah! What are we waiting for, let's go!" Tsunade said.

"Slow down. First off: let's eat and get some sleep. Then tomorrow morning, we'll go searching for him." Jiraiya said. After some convincing, Tsunade and Shizune agreed.

**Naruto's Home**

"WHAT?" Shouted Naruto.

"I said that the Forth Hokage of Konoha was you're farther, Naruto." Akana said.

"There's no way. It can't be."

"It is. Shortly after you were born, your farther and mother left the village to go meet up with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin to bring them back to the village. During their absences, the Nine-tails attacked. Some ANBU from our village were heading there to discuss important matters with them." Akana explained. Naruto and Tara, Akana's and Temujin's daughter, continued to look on in disbelief.

"But, when they arrived, the nine-tails was already attacking. The ANBU who were sent met up with the Third Hokage. He asked the ANBU to find you and keep you safe. Sadly, he died shortly after that. With out your farther or the Third to lead the Leaf shinobi, the village was destroyed. The ANBU left with you upon hearing of the Thrids death. As for your parents, it's believed they headed back to the village to try and find you and were killed." Temujin added.

In all his life, Naruto never expected to hear this. "I…I…I don't…it just can't be." Naruto looked at Akana and Temujin. Naruto placed his hands over his face and started to cry. Akana walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Naruto. We just waited until you were older so we could tell you." She said

Tara looked at her brother with sad eyes. She had blonde hair like her mother. Her skin was a tan colored. Her eyes were brown like her fathers. Naruto looked up at Akana. "It's okay. I understand. Thank you for telling me." Akana hugged Naruto, which he gratefully returned. Tara and Temujin joined in shortly after.

**Council Room**

Neju was standing before the Waterfall council. "Perfect." Said Kara as she watched the scene unfold. Kara turned around and took her seat. "Your influence over him is getting stronger." She stated.

"I know. Soon, he will be ready to stop the threat that's on the way." Said Neju. Kara turned to face a glass wall. The water behind it showed an image of a kid with brown hair, blue eye's and tan skin. "Every thing is falling into place." Kara said in a quiet voice.

"Indeed." Said Neju.


End file.
